Flight
People with the powers who can able to fly. People with flying powers 'Akikiki, Accentor, Accipiter, Aera, Aero, Airbird, Aire, Airie, Airlie, Airy, Akepa, Amber, Angelesia, Ani, Anjou 1206, Anjou 1602, Antioch, Archmage, Argon, Argyle, Argyll, Armstrong, Ash Girl, Ashbury, Astatine, Auspicious Bird, Aura, Aure, Aurelia, Auric, Aurora, Aurorae, Aurorae Borealis, Autumn, Aves, Aviator, Ayshir, Bedi, Berea, Bergyle, Bird, Bird of Fortune, Bird of Paradise, Black Brant, Black Catgirl, Black Star, Blackbird, Blakeslee, Bland, Bloke, Blokemen, Blue Bobolinks, Bluebird, Bobolinks, Boltbird, Bobwhite, Booby, Brant, Brightstar, Brownlee, Celsius, Chi, Chik, Ckaj II, Clathyrates, Cleodrina, Clouda, Cloudy, Cobalt, Cobre, Comet, Compassionate Bird, Confluenza, Cy, Cyst I, Cyst II, Cyst III, Cyst IV, Cystalline, Dabchick, Damana, Damana II, Darkstar, Daymare, Daystalker, Daystar, Dholeblade, Dingoblade, Dorset, Draco, Dragnet, Drago, Drib, Dynastar, Early Bird, Eclypse, Espio, Espio II, Fire, Fire-Bird, Firebird, Flamebird, Flarebird, Fly, Foxblade, Galax, Galena, Garnet, Gayheart, Glory, Gondeon , Gory, Hadar, Haley, Heatbird, Hellbird, Hellfire, Hizeeg, Hotbird, Iaeger , Jabiru, Jacana, Jackdaw, Jaeger , Jailbird, Jay, Jeckos, Jne, Julistar, Jumbilee , Jumbo , Jumet, Junco , Just, Kage, Kakapo , Kea , Kestra, Kestrel, Kookaburra , Kryphonite , Krystatos , Latic , Laster, le Sage, Libby , Liberty , Lightningbird, Litz, Lyzu, M-10, M'Kaar, M'Karima, Mage, Magnet, Mantis, Manx, Martin, Mavis, Megaton, Meija, Meistersinger, Merlin II, Meteorock , Meteorockite , Mighty Bird, Mobridge, Mockingbird, Morning Star, Mystery Woman, Mystic Queen, Na'an, Nautaica, Nautaica II, Neel, Nevy, Nightsjar, Nitemare, Nitro, Nogales, Nova, Novra, Omnitech, Oozlum Bird, Oriole , Pasquet, Pegosis, Phenix, Phoebe , Phoenix Kookaburra, Phoenix Phoebe, Phoenix Sunny, Presque, Psi Girl, Psychoglory, Psychokite, Pureheart, Purple Martin, Quaderon, Quarrior, Rainbow, Rainbow Bobolinks, Rasher, Rasher II, Raven, Ray, Raybird, Rayburn, Redina, Risa, Rorket, Shee, Shi, Shizok, Snow, Snyder, Solarbird, Somer, Somerset, Sormorant, Spot, Star Litz, Starbird, Starboy, Stargirl, Starrat, Starspot, Strong Man , Strongheart, Summer, Sunblazes, Sunbird, Sunbury, Suncat, Sunflames, Sunglades, Sunny, Suno, Super X.R.C., Swansea , Syche, Ta'izz, Tarkina, Tyche, Tycho, Uniball, Ural, Urosal, Ursa, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Ursine , Vachel, Valkyrja, Vampira, Vampyr, Vatu-i-Ra, Vaux, Vedigre, Veery, Verdin, Verisal, Vesper, Vidgre, Viren, Vireo, Vogue Boy II, Vogue Cat, Vogue Man, Vogue Woman, Volcanobird, Vottawatts, Warbler, Wartech, Welsh Dragon, Wen, Witzer, Wren, Wyvern, Yand, Yogalarus, Z'Nox, Zanderlot, Zapbird, Zeck, Zeestar, Zeia, Zequel, Zhar-Ptitsa, Zok, Zombique, Ztyxx, Zummo, Zyglum, Zygo, Zygote, and Zyst Humans Are Either Radiated, Mutated, or Magically Cursed in a cause of becoming a Mutate, Mutant, or Radiation in which gives them an ability to fly. *Four school students, Amber, Danny, Gary, and Urzula (later known as Amber, Xenon, Argyll, and Lyzu) are hit by the an elemental beam that comes this way from the ray zapper on the Yreeks alien mothership. An unknown alien elemental ores are found by Yreeks alien to make it stronger and deadly ray zapper that could have killed humans, superbeings, and mutants. The school ground is exploded by a simple elemental beam whereas destroyed the human lives of Amber, Danny, Gary, and Urzula. However, they believed they were dead, but their humanity has been changed in weird way and caused by the alien elemental ray zapper. They become to have powers in which made them a radiant, mutate or mutants yet to be revealed. (As seen as Amber, Argyll, Lyzu, Xenon) Three out of four people who can fly (Amber, Argyll, and Lyzu) *Young, troubled girl who named Juley is facing her own death in the hand of the mysterious monster, whatever the OEAUI believed it was a dragon or phoenix either way. Four-eyed, two headed dragon-appearing phoenix what is called itself Rhamsey. The Phoenix Pinions banned the mutated and deformed phoenix from the Phoenix's homeworld because they fear the most about the monstrous appearance of a dragon in which considered a foe to them. Surprisingly, as a result, this phoenix Rhamsey touched a human Juley by causing her to die a simple death in which is not supposed to happen like the Phoenixes. Juley Juneby is whether a mutant, mutated, or radiated by the cause of the Phoenix. She is not born with the powers in which she is not really a mutant in which she normally thought. Accordingly to Traci and Josh Tree's story, their daughter is a mutant who is healed by the tree, making itself the most powerful healing process in their family, but not knowing if that the world has been confirmed herself the most healing power she could have in her life. A reason why she appears to fly when the phoenix possessed her. Before that, she ran away from the phoenix and seemingly did not have the flight powers. (As seen as Hellfire and Rhamsey) Natural Flight with Natural Flight Powers *Armstrong (Xiamen)-has the natural powers in his genes that can fly. *Nevy (Xiamen)-has the natural powers in her genes that can fly, but not similar with Armstrong's because her flight is coming from universal nature and shows the limitation that she can not able to stay flight so long in the universe. *Phoenix Pinions-the group of phoenixes can fly from its volcanic eruption from the sun and Earth as well. *Strong Man (Zemo) has the natural flight powers that he can fly with requirements of his strength and muscular structural processing. *Vogue Man (Zemo II) has the flight powers and exact way like Strong Man, but his work is not completed. *Yogalarus (Star Jaggers) has the natural powers in her genes that able to fly through her powers. Natural Superbeings with their powers to make it to fly. *Psi Girl (Xiamen) has been working so hard to have a full conceneration on her solid telepathic powers that can turn into a physical objective form in which she called it Psionic and succeed in mastering the final stage of Psionic that can fly and carry her in its flight. *Psychokite (Terians) has more telepathic powers and less spiritual powers, making it a telepathic butterfly in its form that can fly if she decides to transform into and could able to make the telepathic powers and spiritual powers, making it to fly. *Sunblazes (Demolation) had been working so hard on her powers to make it to fly on the blaze of the fire that requires her feet only. *Sunflames (Demolation) had been working so hard on his powers to make it to fly in the flames surrounds his body everywhere. *Sunglades (Sunblacers) makes her powers that require with her feet on her powers, making it fly, but considering it glide. *Sunny (Zemo) absorbs the solar energy from the sun, giving her more powers, making herself an unseen armored solar form that gives her an ability to fly. *Suno (Zemopolis) has solar energy to buid him to fly by requiring to have his legs and making it look like an obvious propulsion. *Yand (Polis III) has the uncontrollable propulsion in a flight that has pushed to an unlimited potential amount of the energy in the propulsion. *Zeia (Terians and Zemo) has the star-generation that gives her body into star-energetic form that she can fly. *Zanderlot (Xiamen Enforcers) has the powers--O-Ring with her feet in which is required for her to use a method by a limitation, making an O-Ring fly through her powers. Natural Superbeings with the their powers that has no requirements of making it to fly *Tyche (Calibre associate) has the godlike powers to fly. *Tycho (Calibre) has the godlike powers to fly. Natural Superbeings who stole the flight ability from someone or something. *Hellfire (O.E.A.U.I II) *Danize (Xiamen) has the flight powers in which she stole from her entities--Faerie and Phoenix what named itself Raven. *Snyder (Xia I and Calibre) has the flight powers that she stole from Sagabird. *Strong Woman (Zemo IV) has the stolen flight from the Shadows and has not known that she has natural flight powers that is required to build her strength and muscular structural processing in a similar way like Strong Man. *Vogue Woman (Zemo II) stole the powers from the flying people with her power absorption through physical body only. People with flights who haven't revealed their origins whether they got flight, stolen, or else. *Lyzu (X.Y.Z.U.) has shown the powers that she can fly, but she is not born with the natural flight powers in which she somehow knew. However, she stole the flight from Dark Crystal Force, mystic summoning after she died. After the Dark Crystal Force being destroyed, she seemingly rewakes up to show how well she can fly. The Alien mothership shot a school kid Urzula in the past before she became Lyzu. Before she got shot by an alien mothership, she born unknown race by her mother, Ykarcena, the queen ruler of the Mystic World. The origins of her has not been revealed exactly what she was yet. *Mystery Woman (Mella Lomax) *Psych (Xiamen) has the powers in which has not been revealed if it belongs to her or someone else in anaglammation form and assumably "steals" the powers from someone else in an anaglammation form could have been a possibility. (As seen as Starlocke). *Starlocke (Gan, Xiamen, Zemo) is an anaglammation form of Psych and Death Thunderbird Lady, the domination mind of Death Thunderbird Lady, domination physical of Psych, and the domination spirit of Psych, the merged powers of Psych and Death Thunderbird Lady, making it the most powerful thing in the world that no one can beat, and the final full stage of the whole form is completed and succeed to show its form in the process of anaglammation. This Starlocke has an ability to fly in which belongs to one of them who hasn't been revealed yet ever since they merged before they joined the team separately.